1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a sensing device and the control method thereof, and more particularly, to a touch device and a control method adapted thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical resistive touch panel mainly includes a first conductive layer, a second conductive layer, and a plurality of spacers. The spacers are disposed between the first conductive layer and the second conductive layer for separating the first conductive layer from the second conductive layer, so as to prevent wrong action caused by a short circuit when the panel is not touched. Different coordinates along different axes corresponding to the position of a touched point are respectively sensed by the first conductive layer and the second conductive layer. For example, the position in an x-direction is sensed by the first conductive layer, and the position in a y-direction is sensed by the second conductive layer, where the x-direction is perpendicular to the y-direction.
When an operation is performed on the touch panel, different voltages are respectively applied to the first conductive layer and the second conductive layer. When a user touches the touch panel, an area of the first conductive layer corresponding to the touched position is in contact with an area of the second conductive layer corresponding to the touched position, such that the voltages of the first conductive layer and the second conductive layer are varied. The touch position in the x-direction is got by sensing the variation of voltage of the first conductive layer, and the touch position in the y-direction is obtained by sensing the variation of voltage of the second conductive layer.
For sensing the variation of voltage of the first conductive layer, there is a plurality of first electrodes disposed on a first side of the first conductive layer. Besides, for sensing the variation of voltage of the second conductive layer, there is a plurality of second electrodes disposed on a second side of the second conductive layer. The first side is perpendicular to the second side. The first electrodes and the second electrodes are connected to a drive integrated circuit (IC) respectively through a plurality of conductive wires. However, since the first electrodes are disposed on a same edge of the first conductive layer, and since the second electrodes are disposed on a same edge of the second conductive layer, a large space on a single edge in the peripheral area of the touch panel is needed to disposing these wires, which leads the single edge in the peripheral area of the touch panel to be too wide. As such, the appearance is not beautiful when the touch panel is disposed on the display, and the adaptability of the touch panel for different displays is limited.